


Shower

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [59]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Jack being Jack, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I want to take a shower so you should probably join me so we can save water.”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shower

“ Hoo boy! Let it never be said that there’s ever a dull moment around here.”

The Doctor looked up and gave Jack an affronted look, “Well I should hope not. Any thoughts on where to next?”

“Surprise me.” Jack headed off down the hall,  ** “I want to take a shower so you should probably join me so we can save water.” **

The Doctor thought about pointing out that the TARDIS was one of the most eco-friendly transports in the universe, but he could see Jack starting to undress as he disappeared around the corner, and decided to just follow instead.


End file.
